


Первые впечатления: Легенды и быль

by Firesong



Series: Вопрос выбора [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesong/pseuds/Firesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фродо рос на рассказах Бильбо о его приключениях, а потом попал в собственное. В Ривенделле, на совете у Элронда, он встречает настоящщего живого Торина, "совсем как в сказке", а потом Бильбо рассказывает ему о том, что в детские сказки не вошло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Легенды и быль

**Author's Note:**

> (Поскольку цикл пишется кусками, в нем много пробелов и необходимы пояснения. По мере дописывания пояснения станут не нужны и будут сняты.)  
> 1\. О том, что Торин выжив в БПВ, практически никто не знал.  
> 2\. Торин появился вновь, потому что узнал, что слуги кольца по всем землям разыскивают некоего "Бэггинса из Шира", и решил помочь.

**Легенды...**  
Истории Бильбо были спутниками Фродо с раннего детства. Еще до того, как погибли родители и дядюшка взял его к себе, он, как и все местные дети, бегал слушать его сказки. Грозный дракон, жуткие и немножко смешные тролли, отвратительные пауки, люди, живущие в городе посреди озера (вещь совершенно немыслимая для хоббита, между прочим), огромный подземный дворец, который представлялся чем-то вроде ну очень глубокой норы... кто же в Шире не слышал этих историй.  
Потом, когда Фродо подрос, а детские сказки на скамейке под яблоней сменились неторопливыми воспоминаниями за вечерним чаем, истории Бильбо стали другими. И хотя дядюшка сторожился, не показывал племяннику ни строчки из книги, над которой работал - и даже черновики всегда тщательно сжигал - но на рассказы не скупился никогда.  
В этих рассказах пела магия Ривенделла и звенели луки эльфов Лихолесья, раскуривал трубку Гэндальф, который оказывался совсем даже не простым мастером фейерверков, и камни Эребора царапали ноги, когда герой спускался ночью по стене с украденной не для себя добычей. В этих рассказах у каждого гнома появлялось не только имя, но и своя история: недовольно жмурился Глоин, с которого опять трясли деньги, заводила Бофур затягивал веселые песни, с которыми длинные переходы становились короче, рассказывал гномьи легенды на привалах Балин.  
И в этих рассказах оживал Торин Дубощит - не гномий король, а просто гном, задумчивый и веселый, сердитый и легкий, отличный предводитель, мужественный воин, молчаливый и сдержанный, и при этом комфортный спутник. Нельзя сказать, что Торин получался прямо интересней других - но эти другие время от времени приходили в Шир навещать дядю, а вот Торин, Фили и Кили были для Фродо только именами из сказок Бильбо, и от того казались чем-то важным и волшебным. Ну какое волшебство может быть в гноме, который за ужином выпивает три кружки пива в три же глотка и громко рыгает над миской с пирогом?  
И чем больше Фродо слушал - тем сильнее про себя удивлялся, почему же дядя не показывает ему книгу. Что в ней такого, чего не было в его рассказах? Почему нельзя-то?  
Уже потом, в Ривенделле, читая законченный роман Бильбо, Фродо понял: дело не в том, что было в книге. Дело в том, чего в ней не было: походных будней, повседневных мелочей, рассказы о которых он любил слушать бесконечно, даже когда сами приключения уже запомнил наизусть.  
После рассказов Бильбо книга казалась не настоящей. Потому он не показывал ее Фродо, своему самому верному слушателю: книга была для тех, кто не знает, и история в ней вышла какой-то другой.  
Фродо, конечно, все равно ее прочитал. Было ужасно интересно, как реальные события изменяются, превращаясь в аккуратные строчки на книжных страницах.

**...и быль**  
Торин оказался совсем таким, как в рассказах - с длинными черными волосами, лишь слегка подернутыми инеем седины, с насмешливым и чуть надменным взглядом пронзительно-синих глаз. И действительно, стоило ему войти в комнату, начинало казаться, что свободного места в ней не осталось. А еще у него были косы с железными бусинами, меховая жилетка и эльфийский меч за плечом. И пока все остальные спорили и дивились, Фродо почем-то сразу поверил, что Торин живой и настоящий. И Бильбо поверил - Фродо видел - но тоже молчал.  
Что Торин означал для Бильбо, Фродо узнал потом. А для него самого Торин стал спасением.  
К тому времени, когда у Элронда наконец собрался совет, с Фродо успело произойти множество всяких вещей, в основном неприятных. Причем не только по пути, но и в самом Ривенделле тоже. Он чувствовал себя усталым бесполезным маленьким хоббитом в огромном и неуютном мире, и наконец-то понял, почему Бильбо так любил приговаривать, что самое лучшее в приключениях - это возможность потом о них рассказывать. Наверное, и из его собственных приключений может выйти занимательная книга, но в процессе получать от них удовольствие как-то не получалось. Фродо смотрел на себя и не узнавал: всю жизнь он рвался в путь, мечтал увидеть мир, пережить что-нибудь увлекательное, совершить что-то важное - но стоило этому начать происходить, как ему хочется сбежать домой и зарыться в свою норку.  
И за это малодушие Фродо тихо себя ненавидел. Ему не хотелось быть таким.  
А потом появился Торин. Грубый на язык, смотрящий на всех свысока - и удивительно понимающий. "Приключения должны доставлять удовольствия, парень," - сказал он Фродо. - "Все будет". И Фродо поверил. Нет, не в то, что с Торином ему не грозит никакая опасность или что предстоящий путь станет легким - в такое он бы не поверил, не зря он столько лет слушал рассказы Бильбо.  
Фродо поверил в себя. Глядя в синие глаза Торина, он видел отражавшегося в них восторженного мальчишку, который с любопытством ждет следующего поворота тропинки и надеется, что за ним окажутся чудовища из дядиных сказок. Юношу, готового к встрече с чудесами и открытиями, даже если они окажутся страшными. Мужчину, который пел “Бежит дорога…” и мечтал однажды прокричать на весь Хоббитон “я отправляюсь в приключение”!  
И когда он сам становился похож на свое отражение в глазах Торина, в них появлялась улыбка.  
О да, Фродо поверил в Торина. Кто-то, рядом с кем ты становишься таким настоящим, не может оказаться ненастоящим сам.


	2. Не надо как я

\- Не влюбляйся в него.  
\- Что? - они обсуждали совет, когда Бильбо вдруг произнес ЭТО. Но Фродо почему-то сразу понял, о чем он, и переспросил скорее от неожиданности.  
\- Я вижу, как ты на него смотришь. На Торина, - голос Бильбо был грустным и усталым. Фродо никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, как быстро тот сдал, и каждое новое напоминание вызывало у него приступ щемящей тоски.  
Но, как оказалось сейчас дело было в другом.  
\- Я любил его, - продолжал Бильбо, и у Фродо от удивления приоткрылся рот. ЭТОГО в дядюшкиных сказках точно не было. И... Но... Но если Бильбо все это время даже не знал, что Торин жив - а он не знал, в этом Фродо был уверен, - значит... додумать Фродо не успел, но следующие слова Бильбо подтвердили его догадку. - Не повторяй моих ошибок. Можешь восхищаться - им многие восхищаются; можешь доверять ему безоговорочно - на моей памяти он лишь однажды нарушил данное им слово, и тогда в нем говорила драконья болезнь. Можешь даже добиваться его внимания - оно дорого стоит, поверь мне. Но не вздумай влюбляться в Торина Дубощита. Он не для таких, как ты... или я.  
От слов Бильбо Фродо становилось очень грустно. Не потому, что он любил Торина - вовсе нет, он успел разве что увлечься им, совсем чуть-чуть, - а из-за того, что сказанное означало для самого Бильбо. Получается, что дядя всю жизнь... ну пусть пол-жизни носил в себе такое...  
Но додумать Фродо опять не успел. Последние слова Бильбо опять оказались полной неожиданностью. Да, на хоббитов многие смотрели свысока, не только эльфы, но им самим самоуничижение было не свойственно. И тем более, Фродо никогда не слышал подобного от Бильбо.  
Перебивать задумчивые размышления дяди ему не хотелось, но Бильбо правильно понял его вопросительное выражение. Или же ему просто хотелось поделиться хоть с кем-нибудь, и он так и так собирался это объяснить.  
\- Торин Дубощит - возлюбленный короля Трандуила.  
У Фродо опять приоткрылся рот. История того похода опять оказывалась совсем не такой, как он думал. Сколько же еще не рассказал дядя? Потом он мысленно повторил эту фразу и его удивление только возросло.  
\- Эльф? И гном? Возлюбленный? - при попытке представить одного из здешних эльфов страстно обнимающим кого-то из гномов с совета Фродо разбирал смех - до того нелепой выходила картинка. Но голос Бильбо оставался таким грустным, что желание смеяться сразу пропало.  
\- Я видел их вместе. В Лихолесье. Случайно вышло - я тогда пытался придумать, как их вытащить, ведь просто стащить ключи - это пол-дела. Пошел навестить Торина, думал, может посоветоваться… - Бильбо замолчал, потерявшись в собственных мыслях. Потом посмотрел на Фродо и встряхнул в головой, возвращаясь в настоящее. - Они говорили на кхуздуле, я мало что понял, но… - он печально вздохнул, - чтобы понять, что происходит, слова были не нужны. Было просто видно, что этих двоих связывает любовь, а ведь до этого я думал, что… - он снова вздохнул и замолчал.  
Фродо тоже про себя вздохнул. Он отлично понимал недосказанное, очень сочувствовал Бильбо и ни за что не стал бы его расспрашивать, если тот не расскажет сам. Но… перед ним приоткрыли кусочек истории, и он же теперь не успокоится, пока не узнает все - о Торине и Трандуиле, о Бильбо, о том, что об этом думал Торин...  
А Бильбо опять ушел мыслями в прошлое, и вскоре его рука потянулась к перу. Фродо это его настроение знал, поэтому тихонько, чтобы не мешать, встал и пошел к двери.  
\- Не влюбляйся в него, мальчик мой, - прозвучало сзади, когда он уже взялся за ручку двери. - Он разобьет тебе сердце, а мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы это произошло и с тобой.  
И вот тут Фродо разозлился. Совсем немножко, но… он больше не обижался на Бильбо, но если тому так не все равно, мог бы подумать об этом раньше, когда уходил из дома один.  
\- Я буду иметь в виду, - ответил он не оборачиваясь. - Но если это все-таки случится - переживу. Так же, как и ты, - и вышел, не очень тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Бильбо подождал, пока шаги в коридоре стихнут, и тихо ответил, глядя в закрывшуюся дверь:  
\- Не надо как я. Я и сейчас его люблю.


End file.
